Crazy As We Are
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: They're so weird it's legendary.


They're eccentric. Crazy. Exceptionally high on life.

 _And they fucking love it._

It all starts like this.

(And it's legendary.)

* * *

Lisanna dies. Not _dies_ dies, but dies for him. He hates her for breaking up with him.

For the nineteenth, and final time.

Natsu sticks his tongue out and glares at the poster in front of him. The model wears a neon jacket and white shorts with golden eyeshadow and green lipstick. All over the glossy poster is the big print of the word _C.L.A.S.S.Y. as you dislike it!_ and Natsu finds it all... well, not weird obviously, because he knows what weird actually is (his favorite way to kill some free minutes -hours, days, okay, _life_ in general- is to pretend that he is a penguin forced into a marriage with a duck) so he starts pondering on the correct word for the poster and he settles with...

"Awesome!"

Natsu looks at the person who professes his love and well, there he is, his future, well, there are no labels for him.

* * *

"..."

"Say something."

"..."

"C'mon!"

"Well... it _is_ rather distracting from all that sadness... but..."

"But? C'mon, Natsu, it's the best feeling!" Gray screams. Natsu stares at him -the guy he met two hours ago who immediately decided he needed to dress Natsu up as Aladdin -and lo and behold, here they are, trying to pick up girls, clad in Disney costumes.

He just doesn't get what Gray is supposed to be.

"What are you even supposed to be, dude?"

Grau grins, "I'm Mowgli!"

"Oh. Okay. That explains the lack of clothes."

"Yeah, well," The raven haired boy smiles sheepishly, "stripping habits don't allow me to be anything else."

"Aren't you cold though?"

"What is cold? What is hot? Well, _I_ am, obviously, but my point is-

"-you're not cold." Natsu saves him the trouble.

"Eggjjactly."

Natsu rolls his eyes and then laughs.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna hang out?" A brunette asks Gray seductively and Natsu cannot believe it actually works -the stupid idea _actually_ works -and he shakes his head.

This is one hell of an awesome person.

* * *

"But I'm scared of heights!"

"Aw, c'mon, don't kill the fun." Natsu says and then looks back at the water down and grins, "It's gonna be awesome! On the count of three-

"But I-

Natsu holds his hand, looking at the water and breathing in as if it's his life, "ONE!"

"Dude it's not-

"TWO!"

"JUST LISTEN YOH BASTARD-

"-THREE!"

"-GOD SAVE ME!"

They jump.

For a few moments nothing happens until Gray feels himself coming up for air and he, unbelievable to himself as well, laughs.

Natsu looks at him and does a little victory dance in the water and they're so stupid because it's dangerous and crazy and stupid and amazing and stupid and Gray doesn't do such things and it's stupid and it's...

...it's fucking purity of breathlessness and craziness and so, _so them_.

* * *

"On the count of five and a half-

"Why five and a half?"

"Why _not_ five and a half?" Gray Fullbuster questions back.

"Because... because."

The other rolls his eyes, and says, "On the count of five and a half, we'll start running and the one who reaches the clown first has to get up on the stage and sing The Ketchup Song."

"Dude, that's a world famous singer up there... you're gonna get us killed."

Gray grins, "Well, at least we'll die feeling like a rockstar."

"Okay." Natsu nods and grins back. He's catching up.

They start counting.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! FIVE AND A HALF!"

Of course they get caught but after they both touch the good old McDonaldy clown and get up on the stage, singing The Ketchup Song completely off key.

Rockstars, as the world knows, they always were.

* * *

"Ya going?"

"Yeah, I really need to get a change of underwear."

Gray laughs. He pats Natsu on the back and they bump chests and Natsu Dragneel gets on the bus...

...and starts dancing on the gates and blows him kisses and screams, "Until next time, YOU ORANGUTAN!"

"YOU HULLALULLA!"

"THAT IS NOT EVEN A - oh forget it -STOP STRIPPING YOU JUJJUBELAMA!"

"Oooi, oooii!" Gray dances with those weird noises.

The driver screams and Natsu finally leaves.

And Gray nods to himself and goes back to the apartment he's crashing at. Doing the penguin dance Natsu taught him.

* * *

They were such a riot it was illegal.

Sometimes literally.

Lolz.

* * *

 **A/N: Because being weird is awesome, alright? Plus these people always do such things anyway.**

 **.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **.**

 **And lots of love because I like to give it!**


End file.
